gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Rock Radio
'''Liberty Rock Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Each stand-alone game has an exclusive tracklist, but downloading The Lost and Damned for Grand Theft Auto IV updates the station with all songs.' Tracklist '''Exclusive for Grand Theft Auto IV' Genres: classic rock, pop rock * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995) * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion/Mother Russia" (1988) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981) * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975) * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975) * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980) * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969) * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) Exclusive for The Lost and Damned Genres: classic rock, metal * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979) * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968) * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979) * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982) * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) Unreleased Songs Upon inspection of GTA IV's "american.gxt", The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) was planned to appear on the station but was not included. Many more deleted songs are listed in The Lost and Damned's american.gxt, including: * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) (planned to appear on the station but was not included) * Steppenwolf - "Ride with Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson feat. Rod Stewart - "In a Broken Dream" (1972) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) * R.E.M. - "Losing My Religion" (1991) Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of Patrick McReary. *This is the default station on all the Lost Motorcycle Gang member's bikes. *One of the LRR Stingers contain the opening few seconds of the Murderdoll's song "Dead in Hollywood". *The station plays at the Broker Safehouse. *The station plays at some Burger Shots and Cluckin' Bell. *The station plays at Memory Lanes. *The station is hosted by Iggy Pop, frontman of the band The Stooges. The radio station also features the song "I Wanna be Your Dog", which was performed by The Stooges. *The song "Goodbye Horses" by Q Lazzarus best known from appearing the 1991 film Silence of the Lambs, The chicago indie rock band Greenskeepers wrote a song "Lotion" (which was set to appear on Radio Broker) to a homage to Bufflo Bill a character in Silence of the Lambs. The song "Goodbye Horses" appeared in 2006 film Clerks II as a pardoy to the Bufflo Bill dance scene in Silence of the Lambs, the song "1979" by The Smashing Pumpkins also featured in Clerks II. *You can see the Liberty Rock Radio on the manual of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Also See *K-DST, an radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays classic rock *Emotion 98.3, an radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories that play rock ballads and also V-Rock that plays metal. de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City